pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
File talk:AngelusIRL.jpg
That girl looks like she's trying to get away from you. 14:26, 16 January 2009 She was looking at her friend. Shes my girlfriend for 2 years for gods sake. --''' EVANERGELTON ' 14:33, 16 January 2009 (EST) :Putting your picture up on PvX, a little dumb. Putting a picture of your girlfriend up on PvX, a lot dumb. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:00, 17 January 2009 (EST) ::Damn scousers, COME ON TWENTE [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 15:05, 17 January 2009 (EST) :::nufc faggot Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:17, 12 April 2009 (UTC) mail order bride :She's not Indian. And shipping fees from China are outrageous. -- 17:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::I got her free. -- 19:23, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::trade-in? Tab 19:24, 12 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Nahh china owed me a few favors, so they gave me the girl and we called it even -- 19:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Are you sure that you aren't gay? --''Chaos -- 23:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :positive. i do weird things when im drunk --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 23:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Like get the lasting impression that you're straight. Baww. --''Chaos'' -- 23:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::we do fucked up shit when drunk man. this really isnt that bad anyway. you should see some of the others i have --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 23:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Grow a beard and get a non-asian girlfriend like real men. Go. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:41, 16 February 2010 :::::im 18, not trying to get a full beard man. i could if i wanted to actually, but itd look terrible. and i love my asian girlfriend, but you guys can keep giving me shit for that one ;) --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 23:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::if only it was mutual :( Gringo 23:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wait...you can't grow a beard at 18? Shit... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:57, 16 February 2010 :::::::read much? i said i could if i wanted to, but i like to take the electric trimmer to it, and keep it about half an inch long. i was on a camping trip once for three weeks without a razor and when i got back and looked in the mirror it looked terrible. so ive kept it short ever since. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: :::::::::Fix'd. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:53, 17 February 2010 ::::::::::He said he could grow one if he wanted to, lp read KJ! --Frosty 00:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:15, 17 February 2010 ::::::::It didn't pass your mind that only canadian lumberjacks actually look good after sweating 3 weeks without a proper shower? Also, you reminded me, I need to shavveeee. --''Chaos'' -- 07:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) You actually don't look that retarded/sociallifeless wow. Brandnew 11:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :thank you good sir --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 16:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :hes playing the wii drunk in the middle of the day with a wilderness trip shirt on. whats youre definition of retarded. Gringo 19:55, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::You match it quite well. --Brandnew 20:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::you can't get drunk during the day? makes the nighttime all the more fun.. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC)